


She'll rip your shirt within a second…

by flickawhip



Series: Sweet But A Psycho - Vampire!Nadiya and Family [4]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Vampire!Nadiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Potentially the last fic for a while... who knowsNadiya brings home some new darlings
Relationships: Emma Barton/Catherine Tyldesley, Emma Barton/Nadiya Bychkova
Series: Sweet But A Psycho - Vampire!Nadiya and Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529033
Kudos: 3





	She'll rip your shirt within a second…

Nadiya had been quiet as she watched her girls dance, dancing with them in places, proud to have Erin in the seats with a feed live for the girls who would be staying at home. She had smiled further when she was able to steal Dianne away, feeding off the girl, turning her, then feeding her before leading her back to the group, she had stolen away Janette later, soothing her emotional girl before turning her to bring home later. 

They had watched the last of the group dance, then the results. The girls had all headed down to the home, following Erin when they were called, Nadiya separating off to find Emma, leading her home quietly, watching Catherine carefully even as she moved to settle Emma, beckoning to Catherine as she bit the woman, letting Catherine explore the other woman’s body as she fed, turning the girl delicately, letting Emma slip under before letting Catherine take over, smiling when Catherine ripped Emma’s shirt open, taking care to wait for the girl to re surface, letting out a low noise of surprise when Emma pounced. 

Nadiya had walked away quietly, smiling when Erin joined her at her throne, watching her carefully. 

“We have a nice little family now…”

“Are you happy?”

Nadiya had smiled.

“I am… although you might want to find some of your… old friends?”

“Perhaps one day…”


End file.
